The Saviors
by Kealya
Summary: Et si Blanche-Neige et Charmant n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant ? Si la Sauveuse n'avait jamais existé ? Les personnages de nos contes préférés auraient-ils été condamnés à subir la Malédiction à jamais ? Ou peut-être que d'autres Sauveuses insoupçonnées seraient apparues. Peut-être qu'une seule personne ne suffit pas pour rétablir les fins heureuses.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à toutes et tous. **

**Après avoir re-revu les 6 premières saisons de Once Upon A Time, j'ai eu l'envie (saugrenue ?) d'écrire une fanfiction sur cet immense multivers. Je me suis demandée ce qu'il pouvait se produire si Blanche-Neige et Charmant n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant. S'il n'y avait pas une, mais plusieurs Sauveuses ?**

**Je rappelle que les droits des personnages et de l'univers appartiennent à Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz et ABC.**

**Je tiens à vous signaler dès le départ que j'ai pris une assez grande liberté avec les personnages, il se peut donc que je ne colle pas tout à fait à leur caractère dans la série même si je fais de mon mieux pour que ce soit le cas. Par ailleurs, je n'ai encore pas vu la saison 7 (honte à moi !), il est possible que les personnages qui y sont introduits apparaissent dans ma fanfiction complètement différemment. **

**Après ces quelques explications d'introduction, je vous souhaite une (je l'espère) bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les aiguilles de la grande horloge de la ville s'étaient une nouvelle fois arrêtées. Cependant les gens qui cheminaient dans les rues, le visage blafard caché par de grosses écharpes et de moelleux bonnets, affrontant les vents glacials de ce mois de janvier, ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Ils ne faisaient que marcher inexorablement sur les mêmes voies qu'ils empruntaient tous les jours, se rendant aux mêmes endroits, accomplissant les mêmes tâches, sans même que la routine mortelle ne leur saute aux yeux. A moins que ces lasses habitudes ne leur soient que trop conscientes, ce qui expliquerait les expressions déprimées de tous les habitants de la petite ville.

Les rayons du soleil réussirent à percer un nuage gris et à venir éclairer le visage pâle d'une habitante un peu plus pressée que les autres. Il n'arriva, néanmoins, pas à la réchauffer suffisamment pour l'arrêter dans sa course vers le diner. La clochette retentit au-dessus de sa tête lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et l'agréable chaleur à l'odeur de chocolat chaud l'entoura immédiatement. Elle en inspira les volutes à pleins poumons avant de se laisser tomber sur une banquette. De l'autre côté de la table, une jeune femme haussa un sourcil au-dessus de ses yeux noirs et bridés. Mais l'importune n'y fit pas attention. Elle retira d'abord son épais bonnet de laine, dévoilant de roux cheveux courts, complètement en bataille après leur séjour sous le couvre-chef. Puis elle se dégagea de son gros manteau, frissonnant encore légèrement du froid qu'elle avait affronté sur son chemin. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête à affronter l'asiatique stoïque qui la fixait, elle fut coupée par la serveuse.

**\- Un Irish coffee, comme d'habitude, Erin ? **demanda l'employée en inscrivant sur son carnet avant même que l'habituée ne réponde.

**\- Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour l'irish, si tu te contentais du coffee ?** intervint son rendez-vous en désignant son propre gobelet encore fumant.

**\- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es levée au l'aube pour fouiller la forêt par cette température**, railla la rouquine. **Mais je vais suivre les conseils de notre chère Mai, sinon je risque d'en entendre parler un moment. Ça sera un cappuccino pour ce matin, s'il te plait,** commanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

La serveuse modifia la commande et retourna vers le comptoir pour la préparer. Une fois qu'elles furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Mai reporta son attention sur son amie.

**\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?** demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

**\- Rien que des arbres, des feuilles, et quelques traces d'animaux. En sommes, rien d'extraordinaire dans une forêt,** avoua Erin. **Et toi ?**

**\- J'ai fouillé toute la boutique mais je n'ai rien trouvé de plus intéressant que toi. Malheureusement il est arrivé avant que je ne puisse accéder à l'arrière. On devrait y retourner. Peut-être cette nuit.**

**\- Cette nuit ? On ne peut pas attendre demain ? Histoire de pouvoir au moins dormir une nuit complète cette semaine ?** râla la rouquine.

**\- Tu voudrais me faire croire que ton cerveau te laissera dormir correctement maintenant qu'il sait…ce qu'il sait,** accusa son interlocutrice.

Mai n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Si elle ne dormait pas bien ces derniers jours, ce n'était pas seulement dû aux horaires impossibles qu'elles s'étaient imposés pour pouvoir résoudre le mystère qui s'était imposé à elles. Elle avait beau s'être couchée plus tôt la veille, en prévision de son réveil matinal, elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. Son esprit l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu de réponse. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle avait besoin de son Irish, histoire d'endormir un peu l'organe, qui, contrairement à l'horloge de la ville, refusait d'arrêter ses rouages.

**\- Et un cappuccino pour notre détective préférée, un,** annonça la serveuse en posant le café brûlant de sa cliente.

**\- Je savais que tu faisais du favoritisme,** accusa Mai en boudant l'employée.

**\- Bon d'accord, l'une de nos détectives préférées,** rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire en coin avant de se pencher vers la rouquine pour murmurer. **J'ai ajouté un petit extra.**

Elle se releva avec un clin d'œil avant de se détourner un nouvelle fois de la table au son de la sonnette. Erin ne put retenir un sourire en voyant l'air renfrogné de son amie de l'autre côté de la table.

**\- Elle ne dit ça que pour t'énerver, parce qu'elle sait que ça fonctionne toujours,** annonça-t-elle.

**\- Dixit la favorite,** grimaça Mai.

**\- Oh allez, arrête cette tête. Tu sais qu'elle t'adore aussi. Je suis même certaine qu'elle avait mis une double dose de chantilly sur ta part de gâteau de crêpes.**

**\- Quel gâ…**

Mai se tut. Il était inutile de nier. Erin, en bonne détective, avait forcément dû voir le gâteau dans la vitrine en arrivant. Et tout à chacun dans cette ville savait que Mai était incapable de résister à un gâteau de crêpes. Même si elle avait réussi à faire disparaitre la preuve de son méfait avant l'arrivée de son amie, elle avait oublié la vitrine. La prochaine fois, elle commanderait le gâteau entier.

**\- Bien, va pour cette nuit. Mais je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'un coup de main. Je ne souhaite pas me retrouver nez-à-nez avec lui, surtout de nuit. Je suis sûre que le reptile est nyctalope,** répondit Erin en frissonnant. **Il va nous falloir une diversion.**

**\- Je sais qui va pouvoir nous aider,** sourit cette fois largement Mai. **Allez, finis ton café, on a une journée bien remplie qui nous attend !**

Les yeux de Mai s'étaient mis à pétiller de malice, signe qu'elle était excitée par une nouvelle mission. Et lorsqu'elle brillait, Erin l'avait appris, Mai devenait de moins en moins patiente. Si elle voulait profiter de son café, et de son supplément, sans s'ébouillanter, elle allait devoir le prendre à emporter.

**\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, vas-y, je te rejoins,** lâcha-t-elle en soupirant.

Mai repassa rapidement son bandeau sur ses longs cheveux noirs de jais, enfila tout aussi vite son long manteau en tweed et ses gants avant de s'éclipser, non sans saluer la serveuse. Erin, elle, prit tout son temps pour se rhabiller. Adieu chaleur bienveillante. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir pour demander à ce que son café soit transvasé dans un gobelet à emporter.

**\- Nouvelle mission ?** demanda l'employée avec un sourire.

**\- Plutôt une nouvelle piste à explorer,** rectifia Erin.

**\- Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi Mai est partie aussi vite. Tiens, tu lui donneras ça. C'est la dernière part. Cadeau de la maison.**

La jeune femme au tablier rouge tendit un gobelet en carton ainsi qu'un sac en papier à sa cliente. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Et après, Mai osait dire qu'Erin était favorisée.

**\- Bonne chance,** ajouta-t-elle avec un nouveau clin d'œil.

**\- Merci,** dit la rouquine avant de grimacer.

Cela portait malheur de remercier ceux qui nous souhaitaient de la chance. Elle avait grandi dans une famille très superstitieuse et avait rapidement compris qu'il y avait des forces plus fortes qu'elle dans ce monde et qu'il valait mieux ne pas les chercher. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de partir comme ça en s'emparant de sa boisson et du cadeau. C'était très impoli. Elle espérait que le destin comprendrait sa pulsion et qu'il ne leur mettrait pas plus de bâtons dans les roues dans cette quête de vérité.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, vous avez trop de talent pour avoir besoin de la chance,** la rassura la serveuse, comprenant le tourment de son amie à son expression.

**\- Crois-moi, au vu de ce qu'il y a en jeu, nous allons avoir besoin de toute notre chance,** répliqua Erin. **A plus tard.**

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie avant de faire une nouvelle gaffe, resserra son col, prête à affronter de nouveau l'hiver.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! **

**Les suivants ne seront pas plus longs (au cas où vous vous poseriez la question) mais j'espère ainsi pouvoir tenir un rythme de publication assez régulier.**

**Comme d'habitude, je suis ouverte aux critiques alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui vous plait, ou au contraire, ne vous plait pas du tout.**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose que j'ai oublié de préciser pour le premier chapitre. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, les personnages ne sont pas de ma création. Seulement la majorité des personnages principaux de ma fanfiction sont des héroïnes qui ont échappé au Sort Noir dans la série et n'ont donc jamais eu d'autres noms et vie à Storybrook. Mais je vous assure qu'elles sont toutes présentes dans la série.**

**Après cette petite précision, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Julia s'ennuyait fermement dans son appartement. Elle avait déjà tout rangé et récuré, plus un seul grain de poussière ne pouvait la sortir de sa lassitude. Elle connaissait par cœur les quelques livres sur son étagère et pouvait quasiment les réciter sans à avoir à en ouvrir un seul. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus compter les passants aujourd'hui car le froid semblait les pousser vers les intérieurs où elle ne pouvait les observer de sa fenêtre. Et, malgré l'hiver, elle ne pouvait pas plus dénombrer les flocons cette année. Il faisait un froid polaire depuis presque deux mois, mais la neige n'avait pas fait son apparition une seule fois, se faisant ardemment désirer. L'envie de sortir découvrir le monde et ce que cachaient les portes de bois qu'elle fixait tous les jours se fit une nouvelle fois ressentir. Son cœur se serra. Elle l'aurait affronté avec plaisir, ce vent glacial, même pieds nus s'il l'avait fallu, si elle avait pu sortir de sa cage dorée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sortir, c'était risquer de rencontrer quelqu'un. Et rencontrer quelqu'un, c'était risquer de le contaminer et de le tuer. Et ça, c'était quelque chose avec laquelle elle ne pourrait jamais vivre.

Sa mère lui avait appris sa malédiction dès son plus jeune âge. Elle était atteinte d'une maladie très particulière dont elle était la seule à être immunisée. Sa mère, elle-même, ne pouvait l'approcher sans prendre le risque d'être contaminée. C'était pour cela, qu'elle vivait enfermée dans cet appartement. Seule. Avec comme seule compagnie, celle de sa mère qui venait lui rendre chaque jours, ou presque, visite. Julia lui avait un jour demandé pourquoi elle prenait tant de risque et sa mère avait simplement répondu qu'elle était sa mère, qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle ne supportait pas de ne pas la voir, malgré le danger.

C'était la deuxième raison qui forçait la jeune femme au long cheveux bruns, à rester enfermer chez elle. Elle avait souvent pensé à s'enfuir dans la nuit, où le risque de rencontrer des inconnus étaient plus limités, et à aller vivre dans les bois ou n'importe où ailleurs qu'entre ses murs qui lui semblaient se rapprocher inexorablement chaque jour. Mais sa mère en aurait eu le cœur brisé. Et, avec tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait et faisait encore pour elle aujourd'hui, Julia ne pouvait se résoudre à la trahir. Alors, elle restait là, assise contre la fenêtre, à regarder les passants, du matin au soir. Parfois, lorsque le ciel était clément avec elle, elle s'amusait à découvrir des formes dans les nuages ou à compter les étoiles, se demandant laquelle elle devait prier pour être guérie. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne.

**\- Allez, s'il te plait, Evy. Juste une fois**, supplia une voix sous sa fenêtre.

**\- Non, Nadia. Il est hors de question que des inconnues dorment chez nous**, trancha net une autre voix.

Julia se colla un peu plus au verre pour voir qui mettait un peu d'animation dans son quotidien. Il y avait deux jeunes femmes sous sa fenêtre. La première se tenait parfaitement droite, un cache-oreille bleu sur une belle chevelure platine. Tout dans son attitude montrait à Julia qu'elle devait être la propriétaire de la voix au ton glacial. Cela se confirma lorsque la deuxième jeune femme, celle au bonnet à pompons d'où sortaient deux tresses caramel, répondit :

**\- Mais je les vois tout le temps, elles m'invitent constamment, ce ne sont pas des inconnues.**

**\- Moi, je ne les connais pas, donc ce sont des inconnues,** répliqua la blonde.

**\- Tu les connaitrais si tu acceptais de les rencontrer,** argumenta la plus jeune à ce qu'il semblait à Julia.

**\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des gamines qui refusent de grandir et qui font encore des soirées pyjamas,** railla l'ainée.

**\- Je suis tout aussi adulte que toi**, s'énerva la brune. **Je refuse simplement de finir ma vie toute seule !**

Ce fut au tour de la blonde d'accuser le choc mais elle reprit rapidement son attitude altière.

**\- JE paie le loyer, c'est ma maison, JE décide qui y dort. La discussion en close.**

Pour donner plus de poids encore à sa dernière réplique, elle abandonna son interlocutrice sur le trottoir. Pressée, elle aussi, de retrouver un peu de chaleur, Julia en était certaine. La jeune brune ne la suivit pas pour autant. Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou imaginaire avant de partir dans l'autre direction.

Elle devait rentrer chez elle, se dit Julia. Ou alors, allait-elle rejoindre ses chères amies. Elle serait bien descendue la rejoindre et faire une soirée pyjamas. La pauvre jeune fille ne savait même pas ce que l'on faisait à une soirée pyjama. Assurément, porter un vêtement de nuit. Elle détourna le regard pour se plonger dans le ciel gris mais son attention fut de nouveau attirée par la jeune brunette. Elle venait d'être accosté par deux autres femmes.

**\- Ah, te voilà enfin**, la salua la première.

C'était une jeune femme élancée, qui portait un bandeau sur les oreilles et une queue de cheval haute qui retenait de beaux cheveux asiatiques. Julia était certaine que ses cheveux à elle ne devait pas briller autant.

**\- Tu nous as fait parcourir la moitié de la ville,** rajouta la deuxième avant de finir son gobelet de café.

Il ne pouvait venir que du Granny's, c'était apparemment le seul endroit de la ville où on pouvait acheter un café à emporter. Ou le seul buvable. Car elle n'avait jamais vu personne avec une boisson chaude provenant d'un autre endroit.

**\- Bonjour à vous aussi, je suis contente de vous voir,** annonça la brune en croisant les bras.

Elle devait être encore un peu énervée par sa confrontation précédente pensa la jeune observatrice. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications au fait d'accueillir ainsi des amies qui nous avait cherché. Ou alors c'était réellement une fille très ingrate.

**\- Désolée, **s'excusèrent les deux amies avant de prendre miss-pompons dans leur bras.

**\- Comment vas-tu en cette belle et fraiche journée ?** demanda la fille au café en laissant échapper un nuage de buée de sa bouche.

**\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça,** coupa sa compagne. **Nadia, nous avons une mission pour toi,** déclara-t-elle.

Le ton sérieux qu'elle avait utilisé sembla complètement ridicule après la réaction de leur interlocutrice. Elle se mit à sautiller sur place et à frapper dans ses mains, soudain de bien meilleure humeur.

**\- C'est vrai ? Oh c'est génial ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de participer à l'une de vos enquêtes !**

**\- Ça pourrait être dangereux,** précisa l'accro à la caféine.

**\- Je m'en fiche. Ça me sortira un peu de cette boutique de souvenirs assommante. Rappelez-moi combien de touristes on a eu à Storybrook ces dernières années ? Je ne sais même pas comment fait Evy pour continuer à payer le loyer à M. Gold,** déblatéra-t-elle.

On n'avait jamais vu de touriste à Storybrook. Même Julia qui n'était jamais sortie de son appartement le savait. La petite ville du Maine n'avait rien d'assez exceptionnel à voir pour attirer un quelconque visiteur. Elle ne devait pas plus être sur une route fréquentée puisque l'hôtel derrière le Granny's prenait la poussière. Non, ouvrir une boutique de souvenirs ici était assurément un très mauvais investissement.

**\- En parlant de Gold…,** hésita la première.

Gold. Ce nom semblait attirer la peur sur les visages de tous les habitants. Il possédait une boutique de prêteur sur gage de l'autre côté de la ville à ce qu'elle savait. Mais bien plus important, il possédait plus de la moitié de la ville. Chacune des personnes qui vivaient ici semblaient lui devoir quelque chose. Et lui payer un loyer devait être vraiment peu de chose face aux dettes que certains avaient contractées envers lui. Gold régnait par la terreur sur la ville.

**\- Oui ?** interrogea bien plus calmement la brunette.

Julia ne pouvait clairement distinguer son visage de l'autre côté de la vitre. Mais elle aimait l'imaginer plissant des yeux, soudain suspicieuse.

**\- C'est la raison de notre présence,** avoua, penaude, Miss-café.

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Il faudrait que tu attires son attention ailleurs pendant qu'on…**

La belle asiatique observa les alentours. Elle ne voulait pas être vue, ni entendue. Julia se colla contre le mur, le cœur battant, pour ne pas être remarquée. Cette histoire était bien trop croustillante pour qu'elle gâche tout avant d'en connaitre la fin. Elle avait dû être suffisamment discrète puisque la jeune femme acheva.

**\- Pendant qu'on va fouiller son arrière-boutique ce soir.**

**\- Vous allez faire quoi ?** s'écria Miss-pompons la voix, choquée, montant dans les aigus.

Les deux amies vinrent en même temps poser leurs mains gantées sur la bouche de la troisième. Elle ne devait surtout pas attirer l'attention maintenant. Surtout qu'elles étaient bien assez remarquables, seules toutes les trois, dans la rue glaciale.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?** demanda plus doucement la brunette, une fois libérée de ses entraves.

**\- Des réponses à nos questions,** conclut solennellement la fille au bandeau.

Julia essaya de se coller plus encore au carreau gelé de sa fenêtre mais c'était inutile. Les trois amies s'éloignaient déjà et elles ne semblaient pas prêtes à révéler leurs secrets dans un espace aussi dégagé que la rue. Elle se recula donc en soupirant. Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'excitant dans cette ville, elle ne pouvait pas avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Sans vraiment savoir comment, elle se retrouva à caresser les tranches des histoires qui n'avaient plus aucuns secrets pour elle. Cela devenait ennuyant de relire sans cesse les mêmes contes, mais au moins, cela était-il moins frustrant que de ne pas en connaitre la fin. Ou même le mystère principal ! Pourtant, elle avait espérer de tout son cœur qu'elle sortirait enfin de sa routine mortelle.

Elle finit par s'arrêter sur la reliure d'un épais volume et le sortit de sa bibliothèque. C'était apparemment un vieil ouvrage qui avait vécu quelques aventures, remarqua-t-elle aux tâches qui assombrissaient la couverture en cuir. Il semblait avoir été ouvert très souvent, mais pas par elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce livre. Elle caressa doucement les lettres d'or qui ornaient la protection.

« _**Once Upon A Time**_ »


End file.
